1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus having value added functions in addition to communication functions, a control method therefor, and a storage medium storing a program for executing the same control method.
2. Prior Art
Communication apparatuses, e.g. cellular phones have, in addition to communication functions, such value added functions as (1) a game-playing function, (2) a schedule function, (3) an e-mail function, (4) an Internet connecting function, (5) a clock function, and (6) a ring-tone song composing and automatic playing function.
As to the ring-tone song composing aspect of the function (6), conventional cellular phones employ a method in which a user, after selecting a composition mode, designates in time sequence the pitch and duration of musical tones of a ring-tone song which he or she intends to compose, by depressing buttons provided on an operation panel of the cellular phone. In addition to the above method of composing a ring-tone song, these conventional cellular phones allow the user to access a server of, for example, a telephone company to download ready-made ring-tone songs.
As to the ring-tone song automatic playing aspect of the function (6), it is designed such that the ring-tone song, whether user-composed or ready-made, starts to be played whenever the user likes or receives a call.
However, the above-mentioned conventional communication apparatuses have their value added functions designed for ordinary users, giving no considerations to special users such as musicians, and hence they lack value added functions specially needed by musicians.